Love in Pain
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: (AU) Secuela de "Love it's So Bad" :.Porque incluso en el dolor hay belleza..:
1. Chapter 1

**_Saluditos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, la presente entrega forma parte de la secuela de _**_"Love it's so Bad"_**_ y como podrán estarse imaginando en esta ocasión la propuesta es un: _**_Leon/Carla __**aderezado con algo de**__ Chris/Piers _**_ Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo, dudas, quejas o comentarios y si son nuevos lectores y no han leído la primera parte los invito a que lo hagan. Sin más por el momento solo resta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de CAPCOM y lo único enteramente mío es esta alocada trama que espero aún sea de su agrado._**

**_Esto es solo la primera llamada. Comenzamos! _**

* * *

**_Love in Pain_**

.

.

.

-Voy a dejarlos a solas -pronunció con parsimonia, como siempre lo hacía cuando los familiares llegaban a reconocer los cuerpos, el hombre si quiera se inmuto parecía devastado y como no estarlo si aún eran recién casados y por lo que se leía en el expediente, la hermosa asiática dejó a un niño de tan solo 8 meses de edad. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó las gafas y masajeo sus párpados, a veces este trabajo se ponía pesado. Relajó los músculos, pensó en ir por un café y estaba entretenido con eso cuando nuevas pisadas se anunciaron por el corredor llamando su atención.

—¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, con su esposa

—¿Lo registró antes de entrar? -Bane no entendía de qué podría venir todo esto, era la maldita morgue por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto podría hacer? ¿volver a matarla? _-error-_ puntualizó una voz en su cabeza _-Arrebatarse la vida_- Michael Bane abrió los ojos cual platos casi al mismo tiempo en que se escuchara el disparo, los oficiales que estaban con él pasaron de su persona y comenzaron a correr en dirección del cuarto de refrigeración. Él se quedó de una pieza, jamás se le ocurrió registrar a alguien, jamás se le ocurrió pensar que en el punto medio de todo ese dolor alguien pudiera ser capaz de...-comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, la puerta requería un sencillo código de acceso el cual ingresó apresuradamente y ahí es donde estaba.

Sobre el piso, el cuerpo doblado en un complicado ángulo puesto que una de sus manos aún aferraba la tambaleante arma. Lloraba como un loco, el arma de pronto parecía demasiado pesada para su mano y el disparo. No encontraba el lugar de impacto pero la parte importante no era esta. La parte importante era que los oficiales no tenían ni puñetera idea de cómo iban a hacer para levantarlo del piso.

—Leon...-comenzó el mayor de ellos, colocando una mano sobre su hombro pero éste solo se tenso y presionó con mayor fuerza la mano que aferraba el arma, si seguía con eso podría flagelar su carne, arrebatarles la vida y si eso no lo destruía, no sabía qué si lo haría. Michael se acomodó a su lado, era el momento de poner en practica ese oxidado doctorado en psicología.

—¿Quieres quedarte otro rato? -el rubio asintió, negando con la cabeza- era claro que se culpaba por algo, algo tan grande que solo la muerte podría disculparlo pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a aceptarlo. Los oficiales lo miraron recelosos pero él sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, colocó la mano libre sobre la del agente que sostenía el arma-

—Puedes hacerlo, solo si me das esto y prometes guardar absoluto silencio -el agente liberó el agarre del arma, estaba caliente y despedía un fuerte olor a pólvora, él la tomo con cuidado, no le gustaban las armas y menos aún si estaban cargadas, se la entregó al mayor que ahora lo veía un poco más confiado-

—Correcto, los caballeros y yo nos iremos ahora pero tengo que pedirte otro favor

—¿De qué se trata? -era la segunda oración que le había escuchado enunciar desde que entró por la puerta grande y pronunció el nombre de su _-cadáver-_

—Tiene que dejarla ir o le arrancará la vida…-esto último lo susurró a su oído con cierto delicioso placer que provocó por supuesto un escalofrío que caló al aludido desde la espina hasta desaparecer en los pies-

**.**

**—1—**

**.**

**.**

Los escuchó salir por donde habían llegado a paso lento y desorganizado, permaneció un rato más en silencio encorvado sobre sí mismo junto al casquillo de la bala que recientemente había detonado, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en ella, no quería verla a ella.

**—_Pero estoy aquí _**-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujando sus cabellos con desesperación, él no había escuchado eso, él no había visto eso- pero la sentía. Aspiró profundo y le pareció percibir -además de los líquidos mortuorios y la pólvora- el aroma a flores frescas y tierra mojada. Ese no era su aroma. El suyo siempre había sido el aroma de las rosas rojas. El color que más le favorecía y también...

**—_El color de la sangre _**-escuchó de nuevo esta vez junto a su oído, percibió una brisa que le heló el alma y entonces se aventuró a abrir los ojos- Ella estaba ahí. Pero no podía ser ella. Era irreal, era imposible, era...

—_Una proyección de tu torturada alma y que te acaba de salvar la vida. _-sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza esta vez, intentó levantar la mano que había empuñado el arma pero temblaba, ella lo hizo por él, sus dedos transparentes rozaron su superficie y el contacto fue incluso más gélido que el aire que reinaba en la habitación-

—Ada...

**_—Tienes que encontrar a nuestro hijo..._**

—Pero no puedo…

**—_No estoy hablando de poder, te estoy diciendo que vas a traerlo o jamás te dejaré descansar a mi lado..._**-él negó de nuevo, lloró de nuevo, evocando las imágenes de hacía tan solo unos minutos, cuando miro su cuerpo tendido, frío, marchito, desprovisto de todo asomo de vida y color, los labios secos, los párpados azulados, la sábana perfilada a la altura del pecho que ya jamás le daría su calor y entonces fue que desenfundó el arma, no quería una vida sin ella, no toleraba una vida sin ella y más a sabiendas de que había sido él y solo él quién…-apretó los dientes guardando su estampa en la memoria, ese rostro era lo último que quería ver antes de despedirse del mundo y estaba a nada de tirar del gatillo cuando la vio...abrir los ojos. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y es que ella estaba ahora sosteniendo el cañón del arma con sus manos.

**—_Encuentra a mi hijo_ **-su aliento -que no era tal- le calo hasta los huesos y el arma se disparó con un terrorífico sonido al tiempo que su cuerpo caía y se quebraba en llanto-

—No es posible, no es posible, no es…-la puerta se abrió de pronto, escuchó sus pasos, escuchó sus palabras pero no se atrevía a ejercer un solo movimiento-

_—Leon…_

**_…_**

**_De modo que este era el castigo. Una vida de constante tormento por atraer a la serpiente y mostrarle el camino a su paraíso personal._**

**…**

—¡DÓNDE ESTABAS! -No lo sabía- ¡Maldición! -¡No lo recordaba!- salió de la oficina sobre las 11:45 pm pero llego a casa cerca de 4 horas después _¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_ con Dios y la muerte como testigos que él no tenía ni la más mínima…

—¡RESPONDE! -el mayor lo colocó de nueva cuenta contra la pared y este todo lo que atinó a hacer fue destruirlo con la mirada- _¿Por qué fingía? _Nunca la aprobó, jamás la defendió, es más la bendita orden de transferirla a otro hospital tan pronto se reportara como estable había sido cosa suya y ahora _¿le ofendía su muerte?_ Conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo más probable era que solo estuviera molesto por no haber sido él quien empuñara el arma-

—Chris, basta… -Ahí estaba alguien decente, el joven soldado era el único que se mostraba seriamente alterado por la noticia y ligeramente solidario con su silencio. -_¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Dónde demonios o con quién es que estaba?_- Registraron su vehículo, todo lo que encontraron fueron algunos sacos y corbatas suyas junto a un compacto de belleza y un colorete de labios de Ada, en la cajuela aparte de más prendas de vestir, algunas mantas y un nuevo juego de biberones que ni siquiera…

—Ethan…

—¡Hey no he terminado contigo Kennedy! -hizo caso omiso de las palabras del mayor, volvió sobre sus pasos entrando de nueva cuenta en su hogar, todo estaba fuera de sitio, desde los cuadros en las paredes hasta la posición de los sillones y las fotografías del pasillo, entro en la alcoba de ambos sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, algunos agentes huyeron de su presencia y él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular -¡cabrones! ¡hipócritas!- todos habían acudido al espectáculo solo para comprobar si es que la "gran" noticia era cierta. Años en el servicio secreto, años peleando hombro con hombro contra verdaderos asesinos a sueldo y era una prostituta, una maldita mujer venida a menos y que bien habría podido pasar por su hermana gemela quien le arrebataba la vida. Creyó que sus piernas dejarían de sostenerlo y es que aunque su cuerpo ya no estaba aún permanecía la sangre, aún permanecía su esencia y su perfume, aún le parecía posible creer que ella podría entrar por la puerta contigua trayendo a su pequeño diablillo entre manos.

—Ada…-apretó los puños y los dientes al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus bolsos y comenzaba a introducir artículos cotidianos en el interior, esa era la manta que más le gustaba, aquel el juguete con el que casi lo asesinaba y un poco más lejos, sobre la encimera, la ropa de día que ella había preparado para él y que ya no le pondría, volver a pensar en ella hizo que definitivamente se le doblaran las rodillas y se habría ido irremediable contra la nada de no ser porque encontró algo de equilibrio en el inmenso ropero, varios artículos se fueron al piso en su lugar, de entre todos ellos, la elegante estola de hilo tejido de su enamorada eterna, era color de la noche, como sus cabellos y los de su niño, la tomó con manos temblorosas al tiempo que más lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas y se acrecentaba el nudo en su garganta ¿y si ambos estaban muertos? _-no pienses en eso-_ Registraron el patio trasero y peinaron la zona en un radio de 4 manzanas de su hogar, no había ningún cuerpecito en los depósitos de basura o en los alrededores, esa mujer se lo había llevado. Él mismo lo escuchó al llegar a la casa…el llanto de su hijo, el llanto de su hijo…el llanto de…

—Oye... -insistió de nueva cuenta el ex-capitán- intentó ofrecer una mano al advertir el deplorable estado en que se hallaba pero este rehuyó a su agarre como si de la mismísima muerte se tratara-

—No te atrevas…-fue todo lo que salió de su seca garganta y se incorporó a marchas forzadas en dirección de la alcoba contigua-

—Leon, ¡Espera! -Ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto y el agente sintió por vez primera en 18 años de práctica laboral que el estómago iba a salírsele por la boca. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no…

La habitación del pequeño Wong estaba prácticamente irreconocible, un considerable charco de sangre comenzaba ahí, sobre la cunita, continuaba por el largo de la alfombra, alcanzaba algunos de los muebles -todos fuera de sitio- y terminaba copiosamente a un par de pasos de la perilla de la puerta- El escenario era fácilmente descifrable: el objetivo siempre fue su hijo. No ella.

Kennedy se llevó las manos a los labios con creciente horror intentando acallar los lamentos de su alma pero sin llegar a lograrlo, profirió entonces un sonoro grito de desesperación que destruyó las mentes de quienes aún pululaban en el interior de su hogar- El niño tenía que estar muerto, si lo llevó consigo fue únicamente porque él llego a tiempo justo de interrumpir su venganza.

**.**

**—2—**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**_Dijeron que una mujer había muerto y que sucedió en la alcoba principal. _**

Aquel sería el encabezado de los periódicos, al tratarse de una ex agente del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, no se mencionaba al niño. Los casos de secuestro de infantes si no se resolvían dentro de las primeras 48 horas regularmente terminaban en tragedia, aunque cerraran la frontera, alertaran en los aeropuertos y carreteras, un niño de tan solo 8 meses de edad fácilmente podría ser escondido.

**…**

El llanto del niño ya la había comenzado a enfurecer, sacarlo del distrito no había sido tarea difícil, más con el aspecto que su "querida madre" le había impreso sobre la piel. Detuvo un taxi, le hizo creer al inepto chofer que fueron víctimas de un asalto y los llevó al extremo opuesto de la ciudad en tan solo un parpadeo. Desfiguró su rostro, ¡Esa maldita mujer! _¿Cómo pudo?_ ¡COMO PUDO! -Carla estrelló el diminuto espejo sobre el tocador de caoba y miró su rostro por milésima vez en el día a través de los fragmentos, esa cicatriz jamás se borraría. Era profunda, había buscado ser letal puesto que comenzaba debajo del ojo derecho y terminaba justo en la base del cuello pero la perra estúpida estaba mucho más preocupada por tomar a ese manojo de piel entre sus manos y sacarlo con rapidez de la habitación, no era muy lista. Bueno, en realidad era una perra demasiado astuta como para llevar al niño a la habitación contigua y tomar un arma. Se enfrentaron de nuevo, claro que lo hicieron mientras el niño se deshacía en llanto, no había dejado de llorar desde que ella irrumpió en su habitación. _¿Cómo lo supiste pequeña basura? _Carla se levantó de su asiento y direccionó sus pasos a la ubicación del engendro. Era casi idéntico a "ellas" aunque ahora no lo parecía tanto. El rostro rojo y húmedo de tanto llorar _¿tendría hambre? ¿estaría sucio? ¿querría solo un beso?_ Debió matarlo cuando lo tomó de su frío cuerpo pero ese hombre tenía que pagar por lo hecho a su rostro. La muerte de la esposa no era suficiente, quería hacerlo suplicar de rodillas por haberla rechazado en aquel mediocre bar. Eran casi idénticas y estaba mas que claro que no era la única que lo había notado, la expresión en el rostro de la otra había sido prácticamente un poema en cuanto la vio, más cuando se presentó como la "amante" de su marido.

—¿De qué te sorprendes, Ada? ¿A caso tú no me quitaste primero a mi esposo? -la mujer se petrificó en su sitio, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar pero ella no tenía tiempo para detalles estúpidos, demandó un ajuste de cuentas, si él no había querido darle un hijo propio, no era justo que ella si lo tuviera. Así que iba a matarlo. Para enseñarle una lección. Si la mujer comprendió o no la verdad impresa en sus palabras era algo que ahora ya no importaba. Porque la había asesinado en el momento justo que el pequeño había dejado de llorar. La preocupada madre se abalanzó en su busca, creyendo que se había atragantado con su llanto y estuvo a punto de ser cierto de no ser porque lo acunó contra su pecho, olvidándose del arma, olvidándose de ella, cómo lo hizo ese otro. Pero ahora jamás la olvidaría. Un par de tiros, a la altura del corazón. El niño rompió sonoramente en llanto, la otra aún alcanzó a protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras caía, lo abrazó, lo acunó…como si aún pudiera hacer algo por él y fue entonces que escuchó los sonidos en el exterior. El demonio gritaba con fuerza, ella lo tomó con ambas manos, se metió la pistola en el cinto de la cadera, la estola se le había caído junto al cuerpo de la víctima pero no era problema, mejor que supiera quién y porqué lo había hecho.

**...**

Se colocó frente a la criatura, con una sonrisa diabólica impresa en el rostro, el pequeño dejó de gritar solo por espacio de un par de segundos o era demasiado listo o demasiado cobarde _¿sentiría la venidera muerte? _Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que tenía una jaqueca de los mil infiernos y que ya se había cansado de escucharlo gritar.

—Dicen que ojo por ojo deja al mundo ciego, _¿tu que opinas, corazón?_

El llanto se extinguió así como la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella fémina, tomó el cuerpo de la criatura en brazos, ahora sabía exactamente qué hacer con el.

**…**

—Agente Kennedy…-pasó saliva por su garganta, se llevó las manos al rostro intentando borrar el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en el exterior, su cuerpo entero se había agarrotado y es que estaba próximo a cumplir 17 horas sin sueño, tomó la mano que le fue ofrecida, le costó un poco más de trabajo caer en la cuenta de dónde se hallaba, aspiró de nueva cuenta los olores mortuorios, advirtió su cuerpo que jamás se había movido en realidad, impávida, frágil y etérea, se acercó al borde de la mesa, metió la mano debajo de la sábana y encontró la de su amada al contacto. Juró en silencio que lo encontraría. Esa era su promesa a ella. A su amor. A una historia que solo por espacio de unos pocos años pudo ser.

—Te alcanzaré, algún día Ada…te alcanzaré. -Piers escondió el rostro mientras era testigo mudo de aquella cruel despedida, el agente besó su frente y sus manos, dedico una diminuta oración y poco después le dirigió una cansada mirada a él- se odiaba por lo sucedido y se odiaría mucho más por lo que tenía que decir ahora.

—Tenemos dos niños

—¿Dos? -el asintió, indicándole con el brazo contrario que le siguiera al exterior, no era el lugar para hablarlo y no iba a mancillar la memoria de la señora Kennedy con una noticia como aquella-

—Un par de infantes corresponden a las señas particulares de su hijo, ambos se encuentran en el hospital de Nuestra Señora de la Piedad -Leon sintió como un rayo de luz iluminaba su pecho pero el rostro del soldado le indicaba precisamente lo contrario-

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? -Piers pasó saliva y se paso también las manos por la nuca, Chris notó la acción y se decidió a continuar en su lugar-

—Uno de los menores fue encontrado en el estacionamiento en deplorable estado, entro a cirugía pero no lo logró, su corazón se detuvo a mitad de la operación en cuanto al otro, está en cuidado intensivo, también en pésimo estado y es muy posible que en lo que llegamos ahí…-Leon ya no escuchó la última parte había comenzado a correr en dirección de su auto. No podía ser su pequeño, no podía serlo, pero si lo era_ ¿cómo sabría exactamente si lo era?_

**_…_**

_—Tiene el mismo lunar que tú en la cadera izquierda…_

_—Yo no tengo un…-solo por curiosidad levantó su pantalón junto con la prenda interior y encontró un bonito lunar que parecía burlarse de él y decir -¿Qué hay camarada?- Ada sonrió con aquella voz cristalina que a su pequeño parecía fascinar. Estaban bañándolo en la pequeña tina, la cabecita sobre el antebrazo derecho mientras con el otro pasaba la barra de jabón con cuidado. El diablillo lo estaba disfrutando en grande pues la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro en ningún momento, él se aproximó por el otro extremo y tomó su pie derecho entre sus manos. Ethan pataleo a sobremanera mojándolos a ambos pero ahí estaba. Otro bonito lunar a la altura del talón._

_—También tiene el tuyo corazón_

_—Ahh, es que creías que no era la madre o ¿qué? -ambos rieron ahora, Ethan volvió a patalear y es que ahora su querida madre lo ponía boca abajo para lavar su espalda-_

_—Será tan apuesto como tú_

_—No quiero ni pensar en lo que harás con todas las chicas que caigan a sus pies_

_—¿A caso no es obvio? Las mataré…-y esto último lo dijo con aquella sensual entonación que antaño lo hacía enloquecer- el diablillo gritó de nuevo, esa posición lo ponía nervioso y entonces Ada lo regresó a la posición original mientras él corría por la toalla para secarlo-_

**_…_**

¿Cómo podría no reconocer a su hijo? si tenía los cabellos de su madre y la sonrisa de su padre, el color de ojos era mas bien como una mezcla de ambos y en cuanto al carácter, parecía haberlo heredado también de ambos. Era tranquilo y alegre, pero cuando se enojaba tenía una expresión severa que en lugar de intimidar a él le parecía de lo más encantadora.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? -la cansada enfermera asintió, este era el tercer padre de familia que venía a reconocer el cuerpo pero algo en su interior le hizo caer en la cuenta de que este sí era el padre, el pequeñito que acababa de reportarse como estable y había sido bañado comenzó a mover sus bracitos y piernas totalmente excitado. Si, este era el padre pero solo para corroborar le realizó algunas preguntas de rutina. Lo habían examinado, tenía algunas señas particulares en la piel y todas ellas las enuncio el padre que estaba casi tan desesperado como el niño que había comenzado a llorar.

Leon se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos casi derribando a la enfermera al contacto, lo sentía terriblemente por las otras desilusionadas parejas que lloraban aún en espera de noticias de sus hijos pero este era suyo. Ethan lloró mas sonoramente al tiempo que enredaba su cuerpecito contra su pecho, se acurrucó contra él y éste lo aferro con todo el cuidado y amor que solo un padre era capaz de proferir. Comenzó a llorar a la vez, agradeciendo a la vida que le hubiera devuelto a su hijo y como solía hacer en cada noche. Cuando regresaba de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo, cantó para él con la voz entrecortada pero en un tono agradable que de alguna manera confortó las almas tanto de ambos como de los curiosos que observaban la escena.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Lo harás algún día? -el pequeño que no entendía lo que decía, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, era cierto que lo llenaba de alivio volver a ver a su padre en lugar de esa grotesca y furiosa mujer pero él quería ver a alguien. Él deseaba ver a alguien. Todo el llanto hasta ahora vertido era en realidad una interpretación de su nombre. La razón de su existencia y es que dicen por ahí. "Que madre es Dios a los ojos de sus hijos" Leon comprendió de inmediato lo que hacía. Se le partió el corazón en multitud de pedazos que cayeron a sus pies como vidrio cortado, volvió a abrazar a su niño, lo miró a los ojos y sin más confesó-

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo, ella no va a venir. Ethan, tu mamá, no va a volver. -el pequeño volvió a romper en un desgarrador llanto, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a manotear y patalear tratando de alejarse de su padre, la enfermera entró en alerta, lo mismo que el personal de recursos humanos- Un padre abusivo por nadie sería tolerado pero luego vieron como el hombre lo aferraba con inmenso cariño, como se disculpaba por la ausencia de su madre y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de lo cruel de la situación.

—Estaremos bien, estarás bien, te lo prometo, lo prometo.

**…**

—Promesas, promesas...yo te prometo que esto es solo el principio.

Una elegante mujer bellamente ataviada y con el cabello suelto ocultando perfectamente bien la mitad exacta de su rostro comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, en dirección de la salida del hospital, pasó de largo algunos oficiales armados ninguno de los cuales notó su presencia. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero ahora lo agradecía a sobremanera.

No hay mejor asesino que aquel que jamás ha sido visto..

.

.

.


	2. Demasiado Tarde

**_Capítulo 1.  
_****_Demasiado Tarde_**_._

**_._**

**_Un beso atormentado mientras nuestros corazones se van_**

**_El pasado fue mejor por haber estado juntos_**

**_Estas memorias inmortales_**

**_Atesoro con amor. _**

**_._**

—Tú ganas, baja el arma -una sonrisa de victoria, un gesto torturado, una maldición por lo bajo y mucho silencio-

—Leon…-el mayor pasó saliva sintiendo como la misma se atoraba dolorosamente en su interior-

—¿Es que prefieres que sea él? -Chris lo pensó solo por un momento, luego maldijo en su fuero interno y reprimió el impulso de disparar a la maldita arpía en el punto medio de los ojos- la única razón de que hasta ahora no lo hubiera hecho tenía no solo nombre sino que pendía dolorosamente de sus grotescas manos en un complicado ángulo que comprometía del todo su existencia más que nada porque no alcanzaba a visualizar en qué lugar es que ocultaba el arma. El rubio comenzó a andar hacia ellos con gesto decidido y paso firme. No lo miraba a él que a estas alturas solo tenía ojos para el moreno que derrotado como estaba bajaba el arma e intentaba mantener la calma en lo que el "intercambio" se llevaba a cabo.

—Sin trucos -demandó la fémina presionando a sobremanera la hoja de la navaja contra la tierna piel- un hilillo de sangre se mostró a continuación seguida de un leve lamento, Leon apuró el paso y el otro aumentó la presión de cada tenso músculo de su cuerpo.

—Estoy limpio, suéltalo ya

—¿Dónde está mi retoño?

—Ethan nunca fue parte de esto…-siseó con violencia sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior- que lo sintiera suyo, al niño que había engendrado junto con Ada, lo hacía enloquecer-

—Claro que sí -contestó con alevosía y cierto deje de satisfacción- lo fue en cuanto "este" se ofreció en su lugar…-un movimiento nuevo, ágil y certero para el que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado y acto seguido, el cuerpo del joven Nivans se iba en caída libre a la nada-

—¡NO!-

—¡Piers! -gritó más para él que para ellos pero el terror en su voz ya había salido a flote junto con la fuerza de voluntad que llevo su imperiosa osamenta a derrumbarse contra el suelo-

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, no te preocupes por eso cariño, voy a llevarme mi premio justo ahora pero si intentas seguirme…-el arma paseaba ahora por el cuello del agente que alarmado por lo sucedido al otro no había alcanzado a hacer nada para evitar su propia captura. La perra era fuerte, quizá demasiado y mientras forcejeaba inútilmente creía recordar que Dereck C. Simmons también había demostrado ser mas poderoso físicamente de lo normal- …algo podría pasarle a tu hermana.

—¿Qué? -respondió el rubio- Redfield parecía haber perdido la voz junto con la capacidad de pensar o concentrarse en algo que no fuera el cuerpo semiconsciente y el ominoso charco de sangre que se expandía a su alrededor-

—Ah, ¿tú también la conoces? -continuó hablando mientras levantaba el puñal como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzaba a pasear la hoja por el pecho del agente que sometía doblando su brazo izquierdo por detrás- si la conoces tanto, dime ¿dónde es que está? -esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al soldado, su cerebro trabajaba al mil llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía noticias de Claire prácticamente desde la muerte de Wong- la sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas junto con toda capacidad cognitiva y es que si perdía a uno…

No soportaría la vida sin el otro.

—Te lo dejo de tarea -ronroneó victoriosa desvelando por vez primera la grotesca marca que enarcaba su rostro desde la comisura del ojo izquierdo hasta la base del cuello- descargó un nuevo golpe ahora justo sobre la sien y el agente se fue irremediable a la nada pero que no alcanzó a tocar el suelo puesto que ella lo tenía firmemente asido, lo metió en la parte trasera del auto sin la más ligera consideración y antes de cerrar la portezuela e irse, alcanzó a lanzar un beso al aire para el capitán que congelado intentaba hacerse con el arma que bailaba nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

—Nos vemos luego…

**o…O…o**

Chris permaneció estoico el tiempo justo que tomo a Radames pisar el acelerador a fondo y desaparecer de su vista. No debieron acudir a su encuentro, no debieron acceder a sus demandas y no debieron estar ahí sin un auténtico plan o equipo de apoyo. Aunque de no haberlo hecho, quizá…él

—¡Piers! -el aludido consiguió abrir los ojos apenas una diminuta rendija y eso basto para dotar de algo de calma a su corazón pero no era suficiente- estaba helado, sudaba copiosamente, tenía los labios partidos, la lengua seca y tan pronto noto la desesperación en los ojos acaramelados del mayor intentó moverse pero todo lo que consiguió con ello fue dejar escapar una expresión más de dolor-

—Tranquilo...-concilio el moreno- haciéndose con el PDA y marcando el código de acceso que haría llegar hasta su posición un equipo médico de máximo nivel y a la mayor brevedad.

Eso traería consecuencias, tendría que explicar cómo es que estaban ahí, tendidos en el medio de un estacionamiento vacío en la zona mas pobre y abandonada de la ciudad, con nada más que ropas marcadas por el sudor y la sangre que manaba aún de su frío y pálido cuerpo.

—Cap...-intentó enunciar de nuevo pero fue acallado rápidamente por el dolor, se llevó la mano libre al torso aunque la herida había sido más bien por detrás un corte limpio, profundo y que seguramente había tocado algún órgano vital- Chris decidió no pensar más en ello mientras hacía de tripas corazón y presionaba la herida a sobremanera con mano firme y segura, sabía a la perfección cuales podían ser las consecuencias de esto. Que podía desangrarse en sus brazos hasta morir o estar perdiendo el sentido únicamente por el estrés y la fatiga de haberse convertido en víctima en lugar de ser rescatista. Lo miró a los ojos, volvía a tener una rendija apenas abierta coronada ahora por una sutil gota de rocío. Por alguna razón al mayor no le agradó ver aquella marca en su semblante, le recordaba que era frágil, que estaba roto y que era tan malditamente humano como indudablemente aún lo era...él.

—No vas a morirte, ¿me oyes? -pronunció en un susurro apenas audible puesto que sus labios ya se habían acercado peligrosamente a la comisura de los labios de él- depositó un cálido beso entre sus pliegues y eso ayudó en demasía a devolver algo de calor a su piel. Recordaba ahora el contacto robado, el vaivén de sus ansiosas manos, los movimientos exagerados y desesperados que buscaban más de lo que alguien como él hubiera podido otorgar. -soltó un nuevo suspiro y recorrió su silueta con expresión dura e inquisidora- Nada de eso debió ocurrir tampoco pero ya había sucedido y lo cierto era que no había conseguido olvidarlo o arrepentirse…de ello.

—Habrá más de esto cuando despiertes ¿de acuerdo? pero tienes que prometerme justo ahora que vas a despertar...-el joven forcejeó ferozmente entre las brumas del sueño y la realidad- se aferró a su carne de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con anterioridad. Sintió la misma humedad en la piel, la misma vulnerabilidad y a la vez, la misma entrega. Estremeció agradecido de contar con su presencia ahora y es que él dejaría la vida misma en las manos de Christopher Redfield, tanto si él lo quería como si no. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios partidos y el otro lo interpretó como una confirmación de su promesa.

Despertaría, Piers Nivans no se iría de esa manera...al menos no, sin despedirse de él.

**.**

**—1— **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_¿Para qué nacemos?_**

**_¿Para que vivimos?_**

**_La lluvia se lleva todas las razones_**

**_Sin algo que seguir_**

**_El amor se puede destruir._**

**_._**

—¡QUIÉN ES ESA MUJER! -gritó por enésima vez totalmente encolerizado y consiguiendo con ello que por enésima vez el joven de ojos jade y cabellos azabache rompiera en un ensordecedor y lastimero llanto-

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ! -bramó con la misma violencia levantándose del asiento y tomando a su pequeñito en brazos que volvía a hipar aterrado como si supiera perfectamente bien de quién estaban hablando-

—¡Solo la vi una vez!

—¿Y eso basto para conseguir esto?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Wong es poseedora de una jugosa fortuna ¿no es cierto?

—¿¡QUE!? -grito a sobremanera sacando un nuevo bramido de labios de su pequeño- se arrepintió de inmediato y lo cambió de posición, colocando su cabecita contra su hombro y masajeando su espalda a fin de dotarlo de mayor tranquilidad y sopor- Revisa el acuerdo prenupcial, incluso puedes revisar su testamento, cuando nació Ethan todo lo dejó a su nombre a mi no me corresponde absolutamente nada y tampoco lo necesito. Tengo mi propia "fortuna" ¿recuerdas? -Chris carraspeó sobre su asiento- lo cierto era que todo esto tenía pinta de ser una conspiración entre él y su amante y como era de suponer, algo al final del acuerdo terminó saliendo mal.

—¿Dónde estabas esa noche?

—NO LO RECUERDO

—¿Vas a seguir con la misma mierda?

—¿Por qué crees que miento? ¡La única mujer que de verdad he am...-sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al mayor- estaba claro que aún no lo perdonaba por haber dejado a su hermana por Ada Wong pero no mentía. Era la única mujer que de verdad había amado. Con toda su pasión y locura. La amaba en las buenas y en las malas, inclusive en las peores -se recordó a sí mismo todo el dolor acaecido tras su secuestro, todo el daño que se hicieron, todo lo que llegaron a odiarse y a su vez a perdonarse-

—Escucha, puedes hacer que otro de tus cerebritos me haga los exámenes pert…

—De hecho, eso es a lo que quería llegar, tengo aquí tus resultados

—¿Y? ¿Dicen que miento?

—No, es verdad cuando dices que no recuerdas nada, pero también das positivo a ciertos grados de inestabilidad mental

—¿Qué?

—Según mi especialista en materia, tú eres una persona inestable y violenta, razón por la cual es bastante probable que no recuerdes nada tras un episodio psicótico

—¿Cómo dices?

—Chambers cree que eres perfectamente capaz de haber asesinado a Wong esa noche

—No estás...

—Lo único que te exime es que no tocaste absolutamente nada de la escena del crimen, tus manos estaban tan limpias entonces como ahora, lo que por supuesto no quiere decir que no estuvieras presente en el momento mismo de los hechos.

—Chris...

—¿Sabes lo que va a suceder a continuación, no es cierto? -el rubio asintió con los labios pero negó con la cabeza presionando un poco más a su pequeñito contra el cuerpo- ¡No iban a quitárselo! ¡No podían hacerlo! ¡Era suyo! ¡Lo único que tenía, lo único que le había dejado! Lo único de Ada que aún era tangible y que poseía su propia sustancia y esencia, Ethan resopló de pronto, señal inequívoca de que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo o se había desmayado de hambre puesto que era la hora en que no conseguía hacer que bebiera una sola gota del biberón-

—Trabajo Social se llevará a tu hijo en caso de que no tengas con quién...

—¡NO! Chris, no vas a quitármelo

—No me dejas opción, no me dices donde estuviste, ni quién es esa "supuesta" mujer, no me das una jodida mierda y yo tengo que asegurar la protección de ese crío

—¡Ja! ¿De verdad me quieres convencer de que te importa?

—A mi no, naturalmente pero a los superiores sí, es el hijo de la Reina Escarlata, la mejor agente encubierta que jamás tuvieron. ¿Sabes que lamentaron más cuando ustedes dos se comprometieron y después se casaron? Que se volvió débil, tú quebrantaste su coraza. La volviste torpe, vulnerable…

—Le recordé que era humana

—A la agencia no le servía así

—¿Por eso la destituyeron de su puesto?

—Si, aunque no de manera permanente, algunos no les dábamos más del año

—Entonces les fascino el espectáculo, ¿no es cierto?

—La verdad es que sí, Siempre supe que tú la asesinarías pero jamás imaginé el cómo...-Leon no soportó más y salió de la sala de interrogatorios casi derribando al resto de espectadores a su paso, no tardó en ser alcanzado por la jauría de insolentes. No estaba bien que se refiriera a ellos de esa manera pero su corazón ya estaba marcado-

Nadie los apoyó en una sola decisión de sus vidas juntos. Nadie se acercó a ella. Solo ahora que estaba muerta.

—Leon…-la voz de Harper buscaba ser agradable y conciliadora pero él todo lo que tenía para dar era un oscuro y escueto desprecio- la fulminó con la mirada ¿A caso sería ella quien cuidaría de Ethan hasta que su "situación" se aclarara?

—No vas a llevártelo

—Por favor, ¿quieres ser razonable?

—¿De verdad crees que no tengo a nadie mejor? -la morena se ofendió por el veneno en sus palabras pero aún y con ello se obligó a ser mucho más madura e inteligente que él- conocía de sobra los arrebatos del agente, más en lo referente a Ada Wong. Nunca escuchaba razones y era de suponer que tampoco las escuchara al tratarse de su hijo.

—Me importa una jodida mierda a quién tengas, solo vine a decirte que después del sepelio van a quitártelo tanto si cooperas, como si no.

—¿Qué?

—Será una ceremonia pública, esta tarde a las 1800 tal y como acabas de escuchar la D.S.O nunca destituyó a Wong de manera definitiva por lo que se le despedirá con todos los honores pertinentes a su rango.

—Ella…

—Habla con quien tengas que hablar y no hagas nada estúpido como intentar salir del país con el niño. Si lo haces, entonces nunca te lo devolverán.

—Espera, ella no…-Harper giró en redondo sobre la flamante punta de sus elegantes zapatos y él permaneció en silencio contemplando la figura que aunque había recuperado algo de color aún lucía ligeramente famélica y agotada- ¿Cómo despedirse de él? ¿Cómo dejarlo con aquellas personas que nunca…

—Bzzz…Bzz…

Una llamada entrante, había olvidado por completo que traía el PDA consigo, creyó que lo tendría Chris como parte de la evidencia y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no tenía sentido que él lo tuviera pero aún y con ello rebuscó con la mano libre en el interior de su pantalón y lo tomó de manera nerviosa. Número privado. La sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas. Ethan volvió a resoplar ligeramente incómodo, buscó hacerse un ovillo contra su padre y este lo arropó lo mejor que pudo con el calor de su cuerpo, colocó el auricular en el oído contrario y escuchó.

Una voz desapasionada, frívola y desalmada.

—Te estaré esperando en nuestro lugar especial.

**o…O…o**

Un escalofrío recorrió sus formas desde la punta de la cabeza hasta desaparecer en los pies, aunado a la pérdida de sentido, tacto, audición y gusto. Intentó mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, intentó abrir los ojos pero hasta eso parecía un auténtico lujo. Solo oscuridad en su haber, no sabía si los tenía cerrados o abiertos, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. Lo único que sí sabía es que había olvidado algo. Algo importante, algo imperdonable, algo por lo que no bastarían mil y un tormentos para ofrecer absolución y consuelo.

**_—Abre los ojos…-_**la voz- no era la que él buscaba. Porque aún si no la recordaba sabía que la reacción de su cuerpo sería instantánea si se trataba de su enamorada. Esta voz era una farsa, lo mismo que el calor que no tardó en aproximarse a su sien, las mejillas, el cuello y el torso. Alguien profanaba su cuerpo. Alguien se divertía con su cuerpo y aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque buscara resistir a aquel delicioso tormento lo cierto era que él mismo estaba bastante falto de afecto. Sintió los roces de su profanador como auténticas llagas ardientes, expelió algunos gemidos de rechazo pero todo lo que escuchó fue una cristalina sonrisa en contestación. Como el vidrio quebrado.

**_—He dicho que los abras…_**-insistió con cierta vehemencia- y entonces él lo hizo. La imagen de la mujer era idéntica a la de ella: tes clara, rostro ovalado, cabellos cortos y negros, cejas delgadas, del color de ojos no estaba exactamente seguro, las sombras le conferían un aspecto entre verdoso y ambarino pero no pudo distraerse demasiado en ello había otro detalle que definitivamente terminó de atraer su atención. Labios rojos…-exhaló una nueva exclamación pero el gustillo le duró apenas un ínfimo- ella fue certera y veloz en arrebatarle el aliento.

**…**

—¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto?

—No, pero igual voy a hacerlo

—¿Solo porque se parece a ella?

—¡No! Y no vuelvas a repetirlo, tampoco espero que lo entiendas, lo único que quiero de ti, lo único que verdaderamente te pido es que cuides de él como si fuera…

—Mi propio hijo…-el rubio asintió y procedió a inclinar el cuerpo unos cuantos grados hasta tomar al pequeñito que lucía su propio traje de pingüino y manoteaba excitado como siempre lo hacía cuando su progenitor lo tomaba en brazos- Leon le sonrió de inmediato y este respondió con un sonoro gorjeo, acto seguido lo acunó contra su pecho e Ethan procedió a devorarse los dedos índice y medio con total desesperación. Aún no lograba hacer que bebiera del chupón otra cosa que no fuera agua y se sentía endemoniadamente culpable por ello. Tenían un trato. ¡Maldita sea! nada de fórmula hasta cumplir un año entero pero hasta ahora…habían valido para una puñetera mierda todas las promesas por él hechas.

—Ethan…-el aludido miro a su padre aunque quizá lo correcto fuera decir que miró la corbata de su padre, el color le llamó la atención de manera inmediata y no tardo en tomar la delicada prenda y metérsela a los labios-…escucha sé que teníamos un trato pero…-la textura no le agradó, era áspera y seca al tacto pero quizá si mordisqueaba lo suficiente pudiera conseguir que mejorara el sabor-…no puedo cumplir mi palabra, ¿entiendes?

Kozachenko observaba la escena desde su posición, un cuadro verdaderamente hermoso si tomabas en consideración que ambas figuras lucían arrebatadoras ataviadas de blanco en su totalidad. Los ojos del padre en la regordeta figura del hijo hasta que los ojos del menor se posaron en los de él. Era la viva imagen de ella, la seriedad en su mirada como si comprendiera del todo la profundidad de sus palabras y como era de esperar, Leon no tardó en derrumbarse por ello, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz se quebró, el pequeño soltó la prenda cuya punta había humedecido casi por completo y colocó la palma de su mano izquierda en la mejilla de su padre.

Un nuevo trato fue hecho en ese momento. Silencioso e inquebrantable entre dos caballeros.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? -el pequeñito asintió con un parpadeo pero la actitud de su padre ya lo había contagiado así que soltó un lastimero llanto y buscó aferrarse a él como si en ello se le fuera el aliento-

—¿Entiendes que tengo que hacerlo? ¿Ethan, lo entiendes? -el lloriqueo del menor junto al tono desesperado en la voz del mayor verdaderamente iban a hacer que se lanzara por una ventana- No soportaba ese nivel de dramaturgia pero tendría que acostumbrarse puesto que acababa de comprometerse a cuidar de él con su propia vida.

—Te juro que esta será la última vez, Ethan…la última. -el menor volvió a abrazarse a su padre, suspirar e hipar dolorosamente sin ser consciente de que todo eso -en conjunto- había sido lo que lo había hecho definitivo-

Aún miraba a todos lados con desesperación cada que atravesaban un solo umbral de la casa, aún despertaba llorando de sus diminutos estados de duermevela y aunque había recuperado el apetito no aceptaba la leche de ninguna clase de fuente- Ethan K. Wong, no había olvidado a su madre y aunque eso le partía el corazón, le partiría el alma entera el día en que ya no la recordara. Y por eso es que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que vengarla. Encarar a su asesina y hacerle pagar por arrebatarle a su bien querida y por demás amada madre.

—Voy a esperar afuera pero no lo apruebo

—Es la novena vez que lo mencionas y la décima que te digo que igual voy a hacerlo

—¿Aún si no vuelves a verlo?

—¿Es que planeas romper tu palabra Buddy?

—Sabes que no, te lo debo por Sasha e Irina

—Entonces deberías entender

—¿Es que no aprendiste nada de lo que sucedió en Eslavia?

—Claro que sí…-afirmó el rubio, permitiendo que su retoño volviera a devorar con ansias la bonita corbata color escarlata-

—Vengarte no la traerá de regreso

—Me dará algo menos en qué pensar

—¿Al menos vas a despedirte? -el rubio pasó de él e intentó por ultima vez alimentar al menor, su carita se incendió de inmediato estaba claro que no le agradaba comer por la fuerza ni mucho menos que le quitaran su reciente aperitivo pero tenía que haber una manera-

—¡Puagh! -le escupió a la cara y entonces tuvo que buscar una bendita toalla dentro del inmenso bolso del que si quiera se había despegado en las últimas 48 horas, en su recorrido táctil volvió a toparse con la prenda de su mujer, la elegante estola color de la noche y sin saber por qué la tomó entre sus dedos, Ethan seguía pataleando tratando de retomar la corbata pero entonces él colocó la prenda entorno a su cuerpo, el pequeñito reconoció su aroma de manera inmediata, abrió sus diminutos labios en una sonrisa perfecta y entonces él le metió el biberón en la boca. Las succiones aumentaron de a poco a medida que le iba venciendo el sueño, suspiró agradecido y volvió a hacerse un ovillo contra el pecho de su padre. Esa era la imagen que quería conservar de él.

Perfecto, apacible e ileso.

**…**

**_—No soy yo… _**-la voz- ahora si era la de ella. Abrió los ojos a sobremanera cayendo en la cuenta de qué era lo que hacía. La profanadora notó el terror en su mirada y se apartó de él, rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas. Desvelando la marca en su rostro, esa grotesca incisión que ya nunca desaparecería, lo miro a los ojos con total perversión. Haber tomado a ese muchacho fue divertido. Le sirvió como práctica, pero este.

Este era el auténtico premio.

**_—¿Qué te pasa guapo? Parece que viste un fantasma…_**

**.**

**—2— **

**.**

**_No puedo arrepentirme_**

**_De lo que creía hace tiempo._**

**_Ese día en que partí_**

**_fue solo una promesa del destino._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—¿Chris?

—¡Aquí! -el equipo de salvamento procedió a hacerse con el herido no sin antes tomar nota de la imagen que ofrecían ambas figuras abrazadas en tan sutil secretismo-

—¿Qué dem…

—Ahora no -fue todo lo que respondió al tiempo que se incorporaba y seguía con la vista los movimientos de los paramédicos que evaluaban a su muchacho a fin de determinar cada una de las heridas de que era preso.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando Redfield? quiero respuestas y las espero AHORA -el moreno carraspeó y solo se dignó a mirarla cuando la figura de Piers fue asegurada y colocada en el interior de una modesta camilla-

—¿Respuestas a qué?

—No juegues conmigo

—Ahh, lo siento, siempre se me olvida que ya no te gusta jugar conmigo

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué…

—La mujer de la que hablaba Leon

—¿La que juraste que era producto de un estado psicótico?

—Si, es real

—¿Qué?

—No mentía, si es una asesina y si es idéntica a Ada Wong

—¿Qué? -el militar ya no agregó nada más, tenía mejores cosas que hacer como subir a la ambulancia por si Piers despertaba y se sentía confuso o dolorido-

—¡Espera! ¡Chris!

—No tienes tiempo para esto Directora, se llevó a Kennedy puede que vaya a matarlo y después quiera continuar con su hijo…

—¡Qué! -las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron de golpe, las sirenas se encendieron y el vehículo desapareció en medio de una nube de luces y polvo dejando a la atractiva rubia con nada más que un millón de preguntas y un sabor amargo en el interior de los labios.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó otro de los agentes- segundo al mando, traje militar, cabello corto, piel morena y sonrisa de millón de dólares-

—Busquen evidencia de que lo que dice es verdad

—Enseguida

**…**

—¿Está estable?

—Perdió mucha sangre

—¿Pero se pondrá mejor?

—Es poco…-el castaño dejó escapar un nuevo sonido, similar a un gruñido y eso bastó para que el paramédico se la pensara dos veces antes de proseguir con su discurso- era poco probable que el soldado llegara con vida a la sala de operaciones, aunque si lo lograba…sería más bien porque tenía una fuerte motivación. Para despertar.

—Es poco probable que despierte ahora, pero está consciente sígale hablando, llegaremos pronto.

—Entendido -el paramédico se hizo a un lado, aun dentro del reducido espacio en que se hallaban intentó abstraerse en sí mismo y contemplar las imágenes que se iban dejando por detrás- El soldado se acercó de pronto, tomó su mano que se resistía a recuperar el calor. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por compromiso? ¿Obligación? -no- Piers Nivans era un chico noble, demasiado bueno para el mundo…

Demasiado bueno para él.

**...**

—¿Era tan necesario decir todo eso?

—¿Ya vas a volver con lo mismo?

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes...

—Sé que lo de Simmons te dejó marcado pero no puedes ponerte de su lado únicamente por...

—¡No hay lados Chris! Por el amor de Dios, una persona murió y tú no haces más que regodearte por ello

—¿Persona?

—¿Tanto daño te hizo?

—A mí no, a Claire

—Ella no fue la única que lo buscó

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Porque me lo dijo -siseó con veneno a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro- sus arrebatos, por lo regular los llevaban a terminar cara a cara, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, complexión o estatura, cuando se ponían en lo suyo y entraban en calor, pocas cosas parecían importar. Piers no tenía inconveniente en decirle a la cara que estaba actuando como un maldito…

—Ahh, ¿eso es lo que estuviste durante mi ausencia? Entablar amistad con "esa" maldita mujer

—¿Importa?

—Tu exceso de amabilidad te llevará a la tumba soldado

—¿Pretendes decir que tu exceso de frialdad está haciendo algo bueno por ti? -y esto fue dicho al tiempo que ponía las manos contra su pecho para agredirlo, el mayor soportó el impacto, había algo de placer en ello, hacerle creer que solo por un momento, podía ser "mejor" que él-

—Eso no pareció importarte en las duchas…-y dicho esto pasó de largo al menor, podía sentir su mirada inquisidora en la espalda- habían jurado no volver a hablar de ello, pero era su carta de triunfo. Después de todo fue un pacto solo insinuado. Y eso fue cosa…de una sola vez.

—¡Vete al infierno Chris! -gritó encolerizado al tiempo que apuraba el paso y lo dejaba atrás- No podía creer que cayera tan bajo. No podía creer que tuviera tan poco corazón como para osar mencionarlo.

Si, había sido cosa suya. Él había propiciado el encuentro. Había manipulado las señales y eso -en su mayoría- se debía mas bien a una conversación que sostuvo con Ada Wong. El día de su rescate, cuando discutían sobre si debía ir o no ella misma a terminar con Dereck C. Simmons.

Una sola palabra, una oración apenas conexa.

_—¿Qué si fuera él? -la sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, no creyó que sus sentimientos por el capitán fueran así de transparentes aunque como supo poco después Ada Wong era por demás receptiva a ese tipo de cosas, porque eran la clase de cosas que la habían llevado a caer en la desesperación del amor._

Chris nunca entendería eso. Para el capitán todo era blanco o negro, no existían las gamas de grises pero aún y con ello…

Salió a campo abierto, estaba encolerizado por lo que hizo y más aún por lo que dijo. ¿Iba a quitarle a su hijo? ¿De verdad podía ser así de frío? -cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar el calor de su piel y el sabor de sus labios, también evocó la expresión enfurecida y desapasionada que lentamente comenzó a ceder por la manipulación de sus manos- Chris era un témpano de hielo pero él conocía su punto de quiebre. Veía sus errores y se equivocaba en esto. Solo necesitaba una prueba. Buscar agujas en el pajar que había indicado Kennedy.

Iría en persona a ese endemoniado bar. Si la mujer existía, alguien más tenía que haberla notado y con esa idea en mente subió a la motocicleta sin ser consciente de que él mismo estaba siendo observado.

**…**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Me seguiste?

—Solo…

—¿Qué? ¿Querías terminar lo de hace un rato? Lo entiendo, ¿si? Te quiero, tu no. Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo…

—Espera…-el mayor lo tomó por detrás y lo colocó contra la pared, Piers titubeó, ¿iba a lastimarlo? ¿iba a besarlo? ¿terminar de arrancarle el corazón? hazlo -fue lo único que apareció en su cabeza- pero el mayor no lo estaba mirando a él miraba la parte trasera del bar. Una silueta conocida seguida de otra mucho más elegante, aterradora y atrayente.

—¡¿Ada?! -se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a andar en dirección de ellos, ya habían atravesado el umbral y aunque era estúpido creer que podía tratarse de ella. Algo en su interior lo obligó a continuar- Escuchaba la voz del otro, la voz que ansiaba, la voz que deseaba, pero que cuando fue suya. Cuando confesó sus ridículos sentimientos no hizo más que esbozar una cruel sonrisa y permanecer silencio.

Lo siguiente que sucedió pasó demasiado rápido, él abrió la puerta y fue recibido por un rápido movimiento de manos. Lo colocaron contra una nueva pared y colocaron un arma blanca contra su piel.

**_—Te dije que vinieras solo_** -Kennedy estaba sin habla, no sabía como reaccionar aunque tampoco tardó demasiado en cambiar el escenario-

—Vamos a tener que cambiar el lugar, te enviaré una dirección y me traerás al niño. Solo ustedes dos. Si veo un alma más…lo mato.-él intentó negociar pero la fémina presionó la hoja contra su cuello y prontamente abrió una incisión en la piel-

—Espera, aún podemos…

—Yo creo que no, vas a ir a tu carro, encender el motor y abrir el portaequipajes

—Escucha…-las palabras se congelaron en la garganta del otro y la mujer encolerizó de inmediato- No conocía su nombre. No sabía nada de ella. Era verdad, todo lo que dijo en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Carla, y voy a irme con él

—Yo creo que no -enunció una nueva voz-

—Chris…

—Shh…-susurró la fémina a sus oídos-…no sé a cuantos trajiste pero si sé esto. Dispárame. Te reto. Un segundo es lo que necesito para dejarlo muerto. -Chris se congeló en su sitio, ella sonrió triunfante y Kennedy se dirigió a su auto.

Era todo lo que recordaba, hasta la parte en que se efectuó el "intercambio" asumió que debió golpearlo con algo, tanto en ese momento como horas después cuando Kennedy caminaba hacia ellos y de pronto él solo…se derrumbó.

—Habrá más de esto cuando despiertes…-¿creía haber escuchado eso o lo había escuchado en realidad? Su cuerpo hormigueaba, la espalda baja lo estaba matando pero no era ese dolor lo que animaba sus sentidos, era cierto escozor en la piel. En la palma de su mano para ser más precisos. Reconocía su tacto, su calor…

—¿Chris?

—Sí

* * *

**_Saluditos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores! Tarde pero segura! Quizá demasiado tarde esta vez pero ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena. ¿Qué les puedo decir de la presente entrega? Que Leon y Buddy si se conocieron en una misión en Eslavia Oriental pero que obviamente sucedió en diferentes circunstancias. En esta versión no existe el bioterrorismo y por lo tanto Buddy no está en silla de ruedas. Sasha e Irina si están K.O porque soy mala persona y me gustan los muertos. Y ¿qué más? claro que hubo una escena candente entre Chris y Piers si quieren mas detalles háganmelo saber y por supuesto, también sucedió algo entre Chris y Jill, Leon andará un ratito más presa del constante delirio. Puede que no mintiera respecto a Carla Radames, pero si hay algo bastante malo que aún no logra recordar ¿Apuestas? Y no teman x el destino de Claire, ella no está próxima a aparecer en la historia._**

**_Gracias x leer mis traumas. Y nos leemos en la siguiente. Los amo._**


End file.
